Characters University
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Monsters Unitversity". It will appeared on Youtube on April 20, 2022. Cast: *Young Mike Wazowski - Young E.B. (Hop) *Adult Mike Wazowski - Adult E.B. (Hop) *James P. Sullivan - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Randall Boggs - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Dean Hardscrabble - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - Boo-Boo Bear *Don Carlton - Yogi Bear *Art - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Terri and Terry - Timon and Pumbba (The Lion King) *Professor Knight - Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Frank McCay - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Johnny Worthington - Hunter (Storks) *Chet Alexander - Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Brock Pearson - Trey (Rock Dog) *Sheri Squibbles - Cindy Bear *Claire Wheeler - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Clarrie Willians - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Python Nu Kappa - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Archie the Scare Pig - Waddles the Pig (Gravity Falls) Other Cast: *Bus Driver - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Abominable Snowman - Migo (Smallfoot) *Pigeon Monster - Lance the Pigeon (Spies in Disguise) *Monster Childrens - Ice Age Children Animals (Ice Ages) *Karen - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Blue Tour Monster - Hubie (The Pebble the Penguins) *Green Monster Dude - Alan 'Brain' Powers (Arthur) *Skateboard Monster - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Giant Purple Monster - The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Jay - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Registration Lady - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Photo Taking Monster - Pip the Penguin (T.O.T.S.) *Tour Guide University Monster - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Purple Slug dumped a Garbage - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) *The Monster eats Garbage - Abu (Aladdin) *Twin Monsters - Zuri and Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Astrology Monster - The Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Yellow Fuzzy Monster - Pascal (Tangled) *Blue Monster with Small Horn - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *The Monster giving key to Mike - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Yellow Slug - Theo/Turbo (Turbo) *The Monster says You've gonna be Kidding me - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) *Big Red - Duke Weaselton (Zootpia) *Omega Howl Member - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Monster eats Cake - Bubble Bass (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cheerleaders - Geecey and Atee (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *Green Spiked Monster - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Professor Brandywine - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Baboso Goretega - Grundel (Thumbelina) *George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) *Nadya Petrov - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Omar Harris - Gupta (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Percy Boleslaw - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dirk Pratt - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) *Carla Delgado - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots)/Mittens (Bolt) *Javier Rios - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Reggie Jacobs - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Chip Gott - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Rosie Levin - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Giant Librarin Monster - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Horned Blue Monster - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Turquoise Monster - Robbie (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *One Eyed Yellow Monster - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *DJ Monster - Marty the Zebra (Madagscar) *Turquoise Spiked Monster - Branch (Trolls) *Purple Fuzzy Monster - Copper (Trolls) *Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Capper (My Little Pony:The Movie) *Clara "Killer Claws" Benitez - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Bob Gunderson - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pets) *Police Officer Monsters - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Monster Referee - Duck Referee (Daffy Duck) *Sonia Lewis - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Nancy Kim - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Nadya Petrov - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes Index: *Characters University Part 1 - Field Trip *Characters University Part 2 - Freshman Orientations *Characters University Part 3 - Field Day/Not My Room *Characters University Part 4 - Pig Chase/A Challenge *Characters University Part 5 - 1st Semester Show Down/Kicked Out *Characters University Part 6 - Dream Over/E.B.'s Plan/OK Brothers/Initiation/First Morning *Characters University Part 7 - Toxicity Challenge/My Way *Characters University Part 8 - Keep Quiet/Party Like Scarers *Characters University Part 9 - Cute-me Kappa *Characters University Part 10 - The Big Leagues/Teamwork *Characters University Part 11 - *Characters University Part 12 - *Characters University Part 13 - *Characters University Part 14 - *Characters University Part 15 - *Characters University Part 16 - *Characters University Part 17 - *Characters University Part 18 - *Characters University Part 19 - *Characters University Part 20 - Movie Used: *Monsters Unitversity (2013) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Spies in Disguise *Ice Age 1 & 5 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Hop (2011) *The Pebble and the Penguins *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Arthur *SpongeBob SquarePants *Valiant *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *The Little Mermaid (1989) *My Little Pony: The Movie *T.O.T.S. *Horton Hears A Who! *Aladdin *The Lion Guard *The Grinch (2018) *Tangled *Camp Lazlo *Rainbow Rangers *Rock Dog *Penguins of Madgascar (2014) *Zootopia 1 & 2 *Turbo (2013) *Cow and Chicken *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Gravity Falls *Storks (2016) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Cosmic Quantum Ray *How to Play Football *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *VeggieTales *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales in the House *Fraggle Rock *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Thumbelina *Norm of the North *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games *The Yogi Bear Show *Puss In Boots *Bolt *A Bug's Life *The Nut Job *Trolls 1 & 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Sing 1 & 2 *Invader Zim *Daffy Duck Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters University Movies Spoofs